A Love Lost
by mikiritenshi
Summary: Squall goes to extreme limits to bring back Rinoa......*COMPLETED*
1. A Love Lost

A Love Lost

A Love Lost

The sky grew dark into a dreary sight.Cold air rushed throughout the area, swirling up golden leaves and mahogany dirt into the air, creating a scene of dismay.

Squall sat beside her and cradled her limp body in his arms.Tears streaming down his cheeks, eventually falling down on hers.

Ultimecia was defeated, but before her death, she summoned a demi spell on Rinoa, who was already weak, and perished.

Squall stroked Rinoa's pallid face, as if her brilliant, lively colors were washed away from her.He embraced her, and sobbed quietly to himself.Quistis stood next to Squall, wiping away her tears.

"Squall," Quistis began.

"Just…leave me alone," he uttered, trying not to make his voice tremble.Quistis nodded and walked away, her head hung low.She realized how Squall felt about Rinoa.Although she always envied her for being with Squall, she felt sorry that she was in this state.Quistis sat down on the ground and put her head in her knees, crying.

"Rinoa, please don't leave me," he cried.

Rinoa's eyes showed fear, and stared up into a pair of blue, concerned eyes above her.She raised her hand, and stroked Squall's wet cheeks.

"Squall," she commenced.

He looked into her eyes. 

"Remember our promise?"

"Yes."

"I…want you…to remember our place…and promise me…you'll be there…no matter what…"

More tears streaked down his face. "Of course, my love. I promise. Please, just hold on…" He looked over at Quistis."Quistis…go to the Ragnarok outside and radio for immediate assistance."

She nodded and ran out.

Squall looked over to Rinoa; her face pale and cold.He couldn't tell if she was breathing, and it was barely audible for him to hear.

"Rinoa?" he said, fear in his voice."Rinoa?!"

So, what do you think, huh?Please R & R.Be nice and don't flame me.Chapter 2 will be up soon, so be patient.


	2. A Friend Reunited

A Love Lost

"Rinoa??"

He held her up to his chest and looked down at her.Her once red, luscious lips were now a pale pink.Squall held her hand and shook it, hoping she would wake up and come to her senses.Nothing happened.

Panicking, Squall quickly cast a full-life spell on her, but it was too late.Closing his eyes, he bent down and gave his love a kiss, his love that had been taken away from him.Quistis came in.

"Squall!!I radioed the Garden and they are sending immediate help on the—" Quistis stopped.Her whole body froze to see Rinoa lifeless in Squall's arms.Tears began to build in her eyes."…Squall," she started, but couldn't say anything else.He looked up at her, trying to keep a straight face, then looked at Rinoa.

"Squall, I'm so sorry…" she mouthed, in between chokes.

Squall could do nothing but stare at the lifeless body.Quistis walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder."There's nothing you can do now.She's gone…and you just have to accept that," Quistis stated.She felt awful.Beside the fact that she always wanted Rinoa to be out of Squall's life and wanted herself to be with Squall, she felt so guilty and horrified that Rinoa was gone; she was her best friend."Squall, please…"

"Quistis….what do you know?!"Squall blurted out."Our closest friends are gone!Zell, Irvine, Selphie….they're all gone.Don't you have the least bit consideration of mourning over them?Now you're telling me to get over myself of losing Rinoa, not even taking into account of the fact that Zell, Irvine, and Selphie are gone??"

* flashback *

"Zell!!!"Squall shouted.

Zell was knocked out, and Ultimecia compressed him into time.

"Nooo!!"

Ultimecia could do nothing but laugh."Hahahaha!!Pitiful SeeDs.You're life will be over, just like your little friends!"

* end flashback *

Quistis stood back, offended.She never realized Squall would show his feelings about others, but only for Rinoa."Squall, I'm sorry…It's just that…" she broke into tears.Before she could say anything else, the team from Garden came about.Xu came into sight.

"Squall, are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

He didn't reply.Quistis walked past her and went into the Ragnarok.Xu watched her until she disappeared into the ship, then looked at Squall, with a heartbreaking look on her face."Squall," she began."I heard what happened to Rinoa…and I'm very sorry for your loss."

Squall said nothing and stood up, picking Rinoa up into his arms.A squad of SeeDs came over to Squall and asked him to give Rinoa to them, so they could take care of her.He reluctantly agreed.They took her body to their air ship.

"They will place her in a glass coffin back at the Infirmary until it is time for her burial," Xu informed him.

He nodded and walked forlornly into the Ragnarok.

Arriving at the Garden, Squall stepped out.He wanted to see Rinoa so badly, and eagerly stepped off from the Ragnarok, heading for the Infirmary.Some SeeDs, restricting him from going, stopped Squall, but he pulled out his Lionheart until they gave way.Quistis looked over at him, and gave a tiny smile to herself._Squall, you're still the same guy.Always isolated in your own world, focused on what you're determined to do…don't even giving the slightest attention or care for what others think…_

Squall ran as swiftly as he could, bumping and shoving into people that were in his way.He loved Rinoa, but he couldn't bear that she's gone.He remembered the day when she fell into a coma, when he fell in love with her; when he told her his feelings.

He stopped at the Infirmary and walked into the room, where Rinoa lay in the glass coffin.As he walked in, he saw a figure next to the body.Afraid the stranger will do harm, he raised his Lionheart and stepped closer.

"Who the hell are you?"

The stranger turned around.

Squall dropped his gunblade."Zell?!"


	3. No Limits

A Love Lost

A/N: I 4got to type this…but I don't own Final Fantasy 8!!! (I wish I did) ^_^'

Squall couldn't believe what he's seeing."Z-Zell?!"

The blonde figure gave a blank expression, though his eyes were wide."Squall?!"Slowly, he walked up to Squall and reached out his hand.Squall looked at it, and Zell poked him.

"AHHHHH!!!" Zell cried."YOU'RE REAL!!!"he shrieked gleefully and embraced him.The lone warrior tried to push him off, but Zell resisted.He sighed, reached for his gunblade, and smacked Zell's head with the handle.He finally let go.

"Squall…I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU"RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Zell…I thought you were dead and gone forever…" 

"Yeah……I thought so too…I guess since you defeated Ultimecia, I got out of time compression.And somehow, I ended up here."

"What about the others?"

"Don't know,"Zell shrugged his shoulders, and focused his eyes on Rinoa and his cheery expression faded away.

"Oh man.I can't believe Rinoa's gone," the blonde choked, as crystalline tears suddenly streamed down his cheeks.Head down low, he walked to a seat and sat down. 

Squall placed his hand on the glass.His piercing blue eyes gazed downward on her.Even in death, she still looked like an angel.Hyne, he wanted her back.Resting his head on the glass, he closed his eyes and thought back to the time he first met her.

* flashback *

A shooting star streaked through the ebony sky, along the shimmering stars.His eyes followed the flash of white light across theheavens, and it led his eyes to a young girl.The lone SeeD noticed the raven-hair girl was gazing at the exact star.She looked over to him, taking the realization that someone was looking intently at her.

With a smile of her face, she raised one slender finger, simply asking for one dance.Squall cocked his head to one side, obviously telling her he didn't want to.Determined, she sighed and gracefully trotted to the SeeD.

"You're the best looking guy here.Dance with me?"

"……"

"Let me guess, you will only dance with people you like."

He turned his head away.She made a face.

"Okay then.You are going to like me….you are going to like me!!" she waved her hand above his head."Did it work?"

Squall could do nothing but chuckle at her."I can't dance."

Ignoring his answer, she pulled him to the dance floor.

* end flashback *

His eyes opened and he turned his attention to Zell.Zell gazed awkwardly at him back."I can't let Rinoa be a memory."

Zell looked confused."What?"Squall turned back to Rinoa."I have to bring her back."

"Whoa!! Hold on there Squall…..are you really serious?I mean, we don't even know if there is a way to bring her back."

"Yes there is," Squall muttered softly."…time compression."


	4. Destination:Esthar

A New Beginning

A/N: Sorry If I took a while to upload this chapter. ^_^'. I don't own FF8, or Squall……….(I wish!) *sigh* Please be nice and review the story.

"Time compression??" Zell rubbed the back of his neck showing confusion."But how?"

"It's simple," he looked at Rinoa."Remember the portals that lead to Ultimecia?"Zell nodded."We have to go see Dr. shouted.

"Quiet down," Squall muttered. Odine, make him do a few adjustments, and we'll enter back in time to the battle of Ultimecia."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" The blonde

"Tch, like somebody's here," he replied, matter-of-factly, putting his hands on his hips.

A flash of blue light lit the room next to the Infirmary, followed by a loud thud.

"What the hell was that?!!!" Zell shouted.Both of them ran outside.

"Owwee!" a girl cried out on the floor."Stupid hard floor, why can't it be carpet?"

Squall and Zell came up behind her."S-Selphie?" Squall stuttered.The brown-hair girl turned around and her face lit up.

"ZELL!!!!SQUALL!!!!" she squealed, and stood up to give them a bear hug.

"…Selphie!! I…can't breathe…." Zell gasped.She let go."Selphie, how the hell did you get here?"

"I dunno, you tell me!One minute I was in this remote land all alone…..and the next minute, I was brought here."She scratched her head."Hmm…I thought you were being compressed into time too."

Zell nodded."Well, yeah, but I orbed here too."

"Well, at least we're all h—" she stopped."Where's my Irvy?"

Squall sighed."We don't know, but probably he'll show up, just like you did."The happy-go-lucky girl smiled at him.

"Where's Rinoa?I'm dying to see her!!" she grinned.Squall's face turned serious, rather hurt.He gestured her to look over inside the room.She had a confused look on her face, and walked in.A loud cry was heard.Squall closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears.He reluctantly walked in.

Selphie was crying, her head in her hands.The lone SeeD stood over her, and she looked up."W-what h-happened?!"His lips started to tremble.

"After you were compressed into time, Ultimecia cast a demi spell on Rinoa before she perished….and Rinoa was already weak…"he choked."Rinoa……died a few moments after.Quistis and I survived."

Selphie sobbed even more."Rinoa, she was my best friend!!!! And now she's gone!She is forever gone!!"Her slurred speech and high tone made Squall flinch.

"Selphie," Zell continued on."Squall is planning to get Rinoa back."She stared at him blankly._Man, I feel like an idiot saying that._"Look, even though it sounds ridiculous, he thinks Dr. Odine could help."

"What?"

"I'll explain later Selphie," Squall interrupted."But we better get going to Esthar."She nodded slightly, and looked at Rinoa, and headed out to the door.Squall his fingers and placed it on the glass coffin (like blowing a kiss), and walked out. Zell stood there silent for a while, as he whispered "Rinoa, I'll see you again."He began to walk out, when another huge blue light shone above him.He looked up.

"What the?!" A brown object emerged from it and fell upon him."Ahhh-off!"He landed on the floor, face down."Shumbwady halp me!!" Zell screamed, with his mouth against the floor.Selphie ran in to see what's all the commotion, and squealed happily._Oh great, Selphie is sooooo happy to see me on the floor._ Zell thought. 

"IRVY!!!!!!" 

_Irvine?_ He thought.

Selphie stepped on Zell's back, ignoring on whatever she puts her feet on.

"Ugh!"

"Butterfly!!!!" a voice called out.She leaped into his lap, adding more weight.She kissed him passionately."My lil' butterfly, you're safe.Thank Hyne!"

Squall rushed in."What the hell?"

"Squall?Hey!!!!Glad to see ya'll!!"

"GET OFFA ME!!!" Zell shrieked.Squall gave Irvine and Selphie a hand to get up.Zell gasped for air."What the hell were you thinking?Hyne, you guys almost broke my back!!" he stood up, brushing himself.He shot Irvine a death glare, who was smirking.

"So, th' gang's all here!" Irvine declared, and grinned."Hey Squall, I think we're missin' somebody here!!! Rinoa!! Where are ya?!Irvine's back!"Selphie looked up at him. 

"Irvy, there's something I haveta show ya," her voice became serious.

"Sure thing, Butterfly," he said smoothly.Selphie directed him to Rinoa and Irvine let out a brief yelp.

"Ah!!! Rinoa's DEAD?" he turned to see Selphie began to tear up."Oh, there there, Selphie, come here," he stretched out his arms to embrace her.Selphie went to his embrace, as Irvine looked on to Rinoa."Sefie, don't cry."He caressed her hair."Everything's gonna be all right, Butterfly."

"Irvine, we're heading to Esthar immediately to see Dr. Odine.I think there is a chance to bring Rinoa back." Squall explained, matter-of-factly.The cowboy just stood there, silent, skeptical.Selphie looked up at him.

"It's true Irvy.They're gonna try, and I'm sure Dr. Odine would be glad to help us."

Zell grinned, punching his fists together."Heh heh, yeah, he better help us."

Squall exited the room."Let's go."

[hides under table] It's okay, right?Well, I hoped you like it, even if you didn't; at least you read the whole thing, huh?^_^' The next chapter will be up soon!! 


	5. Going to the Past

A Love Lost

A/N: sorry if I left you guys hanging there for a while. ^_^' well, please read and review.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

"Yo! Odine!" Zell shouted at the entrance of Odine's laboratory.He pounded at the door."Odine, we have a proposition for ya!"

"Zell!! Oh Hyne!Calm down or you'll knock the door down!" Selphie scowled.The door opened.A small man with a short ponytail appeared.Squall stepped up to him.

"Dr. Odine," he commenced.

"Vat iz it?" 

"We want you to help us….we want you to bring a life back with time compression," Squall said calmly.

"Vat?!Hmph, I helped you teenagers too much already," Odine retorted.Squall frowned.

"Please help us."

Dr. Odine cocked a brow."And vat if I von't?"Zell smirked, punching his fists together.

"Heh, of course you will help us, riiiight?"

Dr. Odine gulped."*sigh* Such rude teenagers. Alright.I vill help you.But who iz it you're trying to rezzurect?"

"Like, that would be Rinoa," Irvine intercepted.  
"Rinoa, ze sorceress?!"

Irvine rolled his eyes."Yeah, that's right. Now, like, go do your smart techo thing and bring her back."

"Hahaha.Silly boy, it iz not that simple," Odine sneered."I need ze exact time, information, and ze place in order for time compression to begin."Selphie leaned on the door.

"Could we come in?I don't wanna stay out here!" she chirped.

"Vatever, just don't touch anything."

Zell, Irvine, and Selphie sat down, except for Squall, who had a determined face to bring his love back.

"Let's hurry up and begin the time compression portals," Squall pounded his fist on the table.He began to sound paranoid and angry.

"Aiya.Sit down Squall, and don't break my desk," Odine asserted.From his desk, he pushed a green button, and seconds later, a huge computer panel appeared behind him, making quirky sounds.Dr. Odine turned around."Vat iz ze time you vish to go back to?"

Squall looked at him, then stared down at the ground, thinking."Two days ago."

Odine punched in some codes into the computer."Now, give me ze information."

"The final battle of Ultimecia."

"Oh, I see.I know vat location zat iz.Leave it to me."He entered more codes, and finally pressed a large blue button."There, all done.But you do know you vill have to fight Ultimecia."

Selphie stood up."Booyaka!Let's go!!!!!!!It's time to kick butt!"

Squall turned to Odine."Thank you."The four of them left to board the Ragnarok.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Selphie climbed aboard the pilot seat."Whoohoo!Rinoa, we're comin' for ya!"

"Selphie, take us to one of the portals.There's one located near the canyons over there," Squall pointed.

"Hang on tight!"Selphie pushed the pedal on full speed.

"Holy sh—"Zell stumbled to the floor.

His head in his arms, Squall thought about Rinoa._Rinoa, you will live again.You're not leaving me yet.Not in this lifetime._He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there," Irvine greeted, and flashed a smile."Look, from the looks of it, like, you and Rinoa will be together again."He tipped his hat, and walked away to Selphie.Squall sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair._Rinoa._

"We're here!Everybody out!It's time to get Rinoa back!"Selphie smiled and ran out the Ragnarok._Hyne, I hope this work.s._

"OHHHH YEEAAAH!"Zell shouted.

Irvine ran quickly to catch up with Selphie."Butterfly!Wait for me!"

Squall casually walked out, and joined with the rest of the group.He nodded to them."Let's go."

"Booyaka!" Selphie jumped into the portal, along with Irvine.Zell punched the air before heading to the portal."Time to kick ass!"

The lone SeeD stood there for a minute, letting the wind comb through his hair.He smiled slightly, having hope that Rinoa would soon return to him, and stepped into the gateway of the past before him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-_-' I know this isn't much, but I've been busy lately.I hoped you like this chapter.Please review nicely.Thanks.The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Sacrafice

A Love Lost

A/N: -_-' Sorry if I kept you guys hanging there.Well, here's chapter 6. Please R & R.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A swirl of blue, purple, and yellow colors appeared before Squall's eyes.Gradually, scenes from the present appeared in front of him, but then started to go backwards.From Odine's office, from the incidents in the Infirmary, where Rinoa lay lifeless in Squall's arms, and finally, the battle of the true form of Ultimecia.The scene froze, and Squall was sucked into it.

"What the-"He stumbled to the ground.

"Squall!! Squall!!Get up!" a voice cried.

He stood up quickly and looked at the source of the voice.A raven-haired girl looked at him worriedly.

"Squall, are you all right?"

"…"

"Squall, you okay!?It's like you never saw me or something.Hurry up and concentrate!"

"!!….Rinoa," he felt overjoyed.He wanted to hug her so badly._You're alive!You're here, with me._

"Yo Squall!C'mon, let's finish this!"Zell cried from behind him.Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie were fighting up against Ultimecia.

"Mwahahahaha," Ultimecia laughed."Kurse all SeeDs."She cast Firaga on Selphie.

"Ugh," Selphie grunted.Rinoa stepped up and fired her Blaster Edge.Zell performed his martial arts.

"OOHHH YEEEAAH!Kiss the fists o' mine!!!!"

"Hahahahaha……think YOU can beat me?The most powerful sorceress?I'll send you to oblivion!!!"

"Uh oh."The sorceress raised her arms high up, concentrating, and released Flare, sending it to Zell."Ugh.Squall…!"he fell to the ground."Man, I'm done for.S-see you soon."He collapsed to the floor, knocked out.

"Zell!"Rinoa cried.She quickly summoned Life on him before Ultimecia compressed him into time.But it was too late.

"HAHAHAHA!"With a wave of Ultimecia's hand, an angel appeared above Zell's unconscious body, taking him into another time.

"Zell! No!" Selphie cried.Irvine appeared to take his place."Irvy, be careful."

Using his Exeter, he shot Ultimecia, which merely harmed her.Ultimecia cast another Flare, on Squall.Quickly using his limit break, he managed to get a lot of damage to her.

Irvine used Curaga on Squall, but was suddenly struck by Poison.

"Irvy!"

Irvine's HP was diminishing."*wheeze* *gasp* don't worry about me Butterfly."Rinoa cast Antidote on him, but missed.

"Damn," Rinoa cursed.He was slipping away.Squall stepped forward with his Lionheart.

"Taste steel," Squall rushed to Ultimecia with rage, and struck her as hard as he could.

"IRVY!!!!!!"

Squall turned around, only to see Irvine on the ground.The poison got to him.

"Heh heh," the evil sorceress waved her hand, and once again, an angel appeared above the body, and compressed him into time.

Outraged, Selphie shrieked."YOU ASSHOLE!!!"Since her HP was already low, she used Slot, and cast three Ultimas."DIE!!!!"She practically went ballistic, but somehow, Ultimecia didn't fall; she was smirking.

"Weakling," she shook her head, and struck her.Selphie fell to the ground.

"I-Irvine…I'm coming with you…" she whispered.

"No Selphie!"Before Rinoa could do anything, Selphie was already compressed into time.Quistis came about to assist.

"All right, let's get this over and done with!"Quistis shouted. Squall and Rinoa nodded sadly.

"Perish you worthless piece of crap!" Rinoa screamed.She called on Angelo, who performed Angelo strike."Good girl," she patted Angelo.Squall swiftly cast Curaga on her._I don't want to lose you again._

Quistis used her Save the Queen, and whipped Ultimecia hard.

"Ugh," Ultimecia yelped.She was getting weak."No SeeDs shall live!!"She smirked, pure evil showing in her eyes.

"In your dreams!"Squall furiously rushed to the sorceress, striking her with his gunblade with all his might.

"Damn you worthless human beings!"Ultimecia struck them all, which lowered the group's HP dramatically.It was their change to use their limit break.

Quistis used her Blue Magic, Squall used Rezokuken, and Rinoa used Angelo.

"Ugh!!! *gasp*No….this can't be," Ultimecia uttered.Squall realized this moment, and remembered that she would cast Demi._No!!Rinoa!!_

"Mwahahaha.Say good bye to your sweet friend!!!!!!!"Just as predicted, she released Demi, and aimed it for Rinoa. 

"Squall!!!" Rinoa shrieked, and covered herself.

"NO!! RINOA!!!"he jumped in front of her.

"Squall! Don't!" Quistis shouted behind him.Quistis covered her face._Dear Hyne, don't Squall…you idiot!!_She heard a loud thud.She removed her hands from her face, and gasped.

"No….Squall."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[peeks behind door] well? How'd you like it?I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that good.Oh well, just bear with me. -_-' It's almost the end though…just to let you know.Review nicely.Thanks.Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. Wishes Do Come True

A Love Lost

A/N: Hello!!! Did I keep some of you waiting? -_-' sorry if I did.Well, here's Chapter 7.Hopefully, this is would be my last chapter….I think. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ultimecia melted away into oblivion, her cries were haunting to hear.

Quistis, didn't care if Ultimecia died; her attention was on Squall.A million thoughts burst through her head._No!This cannot be happening.Dammit!! Everything was supposed to be all right!!!Squall!!NO!! Look what you have done! This is all wrong……this cannot be real…this cannot be happening…this is a mistake…_She stood there, tears brimming in her eyes.

Squall grunted in agony.Rinoa sobbed over him, holding his close."Squall…you idiot.W-why did you d-do that??" her voice was barely audible.He looked up at her.

"I….I didn't want to lose you….again…"

Rinoa looked confused."Squall, you are NOT gonna die on me, you got that?"She closed her eyes and cast Curaga.

"Ugh…"the dark SeeD groaned in pain.Rinoa started to sobbed harder.

"No!! You have to be cured!!"She cast another Curaga spell.It didn't work."Dammit!"

Quistis walked over, her eyes were red from crying.She knelt down in front of Squall.

"Squall…"

He looked at her."H-hey Quisty…don't worry about me…"

Quistis's lips began to tremble."This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know…" he turned to Rinoa, and lifted his hand to her face."But I…I love…" His hand fell limp to the ground.Quistis's and Rinoa's eyes went large with sadness and fear.

"*sob* Squall…I love you…" Rinoa lifted his head up, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Quistis stood up and walked to another place and cried._Squall, you're gone.How could this be?_She turned around to Rinoa."Rinoa….there's something I have to tell you."

Rinoa raised her head."W-what?" her voice was frail and soft.

"Rinoa…" Quistis said in between chokes, "Squall came from the future to bring you back.You were dead……and he couldn't stand it.He consulted to Dr. Odine to arrange the portals to go back to the past, at the battle of Ultimecia…"

Rinoa looked bewildered."What?"

"…he came back to the past, and tried to change things…to bring you back…from the past."

"…he sacrificed himself for….me…."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

*One week after the battle*

It was the SeeD Ball.Everyone has come to congratulate the group that defeated Ultimecia, but also to mourn the death of a great hero.

Rinoa stood at the balcony.She had been silent ever since the battle.She didn't speak to anyone, even thought her friends, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis, comforted her, and even tried to make her talk, Rinoa still wouldn't.

Her love was lost…lost forever…but he still remains in her heart.She looked up, and sighed."Squall, when will we see shooting stars again?"She remembered the time that Squall and herself were at the Graduation Ball, when they saw a shooting star at the same time.

"Was it fate?Did it bring us together?Was it fate that brought us apart?"she cried softly."Squall, I missed you so much.Please come back to me."Tears flowed down her pale face, but she didn't bother wiping it away.Rinoa closed her eyes, and let the cool wind comb through her ebony hair.

Something stirred her, and she opened her eyes.It was a shooting star.She made a wish, with a small grin on her lips."Squall, come back to me," she whispered.She hung her head low, looking at the bottom of the Garden, and sighed wistfully.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The whole ballroom fell dead silent, even the band.Everyone focused their attention to a dark figure coming down the stairway….

……her wish came true…..

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

um…….eh heh heh. -_-' [hides behind chair] That's it! This is the end. Please don't flame me! I know this is a weird ending, but it just came up in my mind. Well, please review nicely. Thanks! 


End file.
